


Patton's Special Coupons

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, ler!patton, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Since most of the Sides were known to either have too much of a filter or no filter at all, Patton had come up with little coupons that could be used to silently ask for fatherly services. It was a genius way to in-cooperate all the sides needs fairly, without accidentally picking favorites. He stored them in a big scrapbook with the recipe books, so anyone could pick out the item they need and hand it to him with no issue.A couple types of cards were:-1 batch of choc. chip cookies-1 day of Father/son timeand:-1 bedtime story.One day, Patton adds a new set of coupons that...actually end up getting used up more than he expected...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Patton's Special Coupons

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an Anonymous user. I hope that whoever you are, you like the story I've created out of your idea. :)

Patton opened up the light blue binder that had a white paper on the front, drawn by Roman that said 'Padre's Coupon Book!'. Patton added a few sheets of paper into the 'fun activities' spot, and placed a single sheet into the front, under the 'NEW!' category. With the new coupons placed in and the other coupons reloaded for a week or so, Patton smiled and closed the book before placing it with the recipe books. Patton smiled to himself as he saw the big coupon book, and couldn't wait to see the sides' reactions to the new edition to the coupon book. 

A full afternoon had passed, and Patton was calmly waiting for someone to react to the new coupons, and even use them. Instead however, Virgil handed Patton a bedtime story coupon instead. Patton happily read to him of course, but he was aching to know when someone was gonna bring out the new coupon he added. 

It wasn't until around noon the next day, that someone even remotely mentioned anything about the new coupons. Patton was reading a book in the living room, when he happened to hear the familiar sound of the binder falling onto the wooden table. Patton patiently waited for a reaction which would not only tell him who was looking through it, but also tell him how he felt about the new coupon. Patton waited, and waited...and waited...

The person looked at the new coupon sheet added to the coupon book: 

[Free tickles] 

[Infinite Uses] 

Patton perked up at an interesting sound coming from the side. It was...laughter, but nervous...Nervous laughter! Patton had to bite his lip really hard to keep himself from laughing in reaction. The best part was, Patton knew exactly who was laughing! It was Logan! Patton had not only made Logan flustered from his new edition to the coupon book, but he also made him laugh nervously! Laughing was rare as it was. But laughing nervously? NERVOUSLY?! That NEVER happens! 

Unsurprisingly, Logan went out to investigate. "Hehehey Patton...Uuuuh...Did you add this?" Logan asked. 

Patton looked up from his book. "Add what?" Patton replied. 

"Add this coupon." Logan explained. 

"Add what coupon?" Patton asked. 

Logan sighed, and handed it to him. Patton looked at it for 3 seconds, and looked back up at Logan with a blank face. "I can't read." Patton told him. 

"I- Yes you can." Logan replied. 

"No I can't." Patton said. 

"Yes you can!" Logan reacted, growing frustrated and slightly red on the cheeks 

"Can you read it for me?" Patton asked, letting a small grin shine through. Logan's cheeks got slightly more red. 

"-I-No! I'm not reading you that." Logan yelled. 

"Please? I can't read." Patton begged calmly. Logan's cheeks only grew more and more red by the second. 

"You! Can! READ!" Logan shouted back. 

Patton just stared at him with a blank, childish looking face. He turned the sheet of paper around to Logan and pointed at it. "I can't read." Patton said calmly, before allowing a big grin to show up on his face. 

Logan took the sheet from Patton and stared at it. "Infinite uses. Happy?" Logan told him finally. 

Patton tilted his head and looked at it. He started pointing at all the lines of words on the page and reading them out as 'Infinite uses', just to further piss him off. 

"That is NOT what the second line says, and you know it." Logan reacted. 

"You told me this says infinite uses." Patton said, pointing at the second line, that clearly didn't read that. 

"No, I said THIS says 'infinite uses'." Logan replied. 

"Oh..." Patton reacted calmly, before pointing at the second line. "What's it say?" Patton asked in a calm, innocent voice. 

Logan was just about done with Patton. After what felt like 10 minutes of fighting, Logan finally gave up on trying to not say the word. "IT SAYS 'FREE TICKLES'!" Logan yelled to the sky. 

Patton looked at Logan with a blank face. He blinked once...he blinked twice. "Free what?" Patton asked innocently. 

Logan just about threw Patton out the freaking WINDOW! Logan knew EXACTLY what Patton was doing. He was trying to trick him into saying the T-word! And no, not the t-word for booby...the other t-word...the word that makes people of all ages blush and die of embarrassment. 

Patton had the audacity to add such a coupon to the coupon book! How-How DARE HE?! Curse the father figure for making him giggle nervously! There's no doubt that Patton heard him giggle. There were no walls between Patton and Logan, meaning Patton could hear everything. 

Patton smiled. "Free tickles." Patton replied. "Do you want them?" Patton asked. Logan's eyes widened nervously. It felt like his face was breaking out in pools of sweat, and his brain was going haywire. He took a single step back. "All you have to do, is cut out a coupon, and hand it to me. That's all." Patton told him. Logan frowned, and looked away. No! He didn't want tickles! Why in the world would he want tickles?! He's logic! He's not supposed to feel anything! He's just supposed to think, and be Thomas's full-time schedule. Logan fixed his glasses and attempted to rub the wobbly smile off his face. Patton smiled innocently. "Are you okay Logan? You look a little..." Patton leaned into his ear, and whispered the following word: "Flustered". Patton leaned back, and held out a pair of kitchen scissors in his hand. 

Logan had completely frozen in place. He was afraid to walk closer to Patton, for fear that he would tickle him. But he was also afraid of walking away from Patton, for fear that he was run up and tickle him. But...he wanted to. He wanted to do something. He NEEDED to show Patton. He let Patton's words play through his head: 

'All you have to do, is cut out a coupon, and hand it to me.' 

Logan took the scissors and cut out the coupon. As much as he wanted to stare into space for longer, he also didn't want to cut completely through the middle of the coupon. gulped to relieve his desert-dry mouth, and reached his hand out towards Patton...

Patton smiled and happily took the coupon, and put it in his pocket. "Thank you! And now, your reward!" Patton declared. He started out by walking behind Logan, and brought his body down a bit, to reach his lower back. Using his finger nails and his patience, Patton began slowly and gently spidering up and up and up Logan's back. He started right at the small of the back, and spidered his finger nails up to the lower neck. Logan immediately felt a wobbly smile perk onto his lips, and he curled his spine backwards in surprise. Despite that though, Logan didn't do anything to stop Patton from tickling his back. He didn't even turned himself around to face Patton! He kept his exposed back towards Patton, and only squirmed a little bit. 

When Patton reached the neck, Patton wiggled his fingers rapidly inside Logan's neck for only a few seconds...before sliding his fingers aaaall the way back down to Logan's lower back again. The second time Patton spidered his fingers up Logan's back, Patton started quietly, and slowly teasing as he tickled. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!" Patton teased slowly, before reaching the top of his neck. Suddenly, Patton let in a quick gasp, and slid his fingers all the way down to the small of the back again, to repeat the spidery fingers! "Coochy, coochy, coochy, coochy, coochy, coochy, coochy coooo!" Patton teased slowly. Patton gasped and slid his fingers back down the back, causing Logan to let out slightly muffled giggles of embarrassment. 

Patton was starting off VERY slow for him. He knew Logan was nervous to ask for such a thing. But to see the subtle hints that proved he really liked it, made Patton feel so happy! Patton started spidering his fingers up the back again, but began bringing his fingers to the sides rather than the spinal spot. "ticka, ticka, ticka, ticka-" Patton started speeding up his spidery technique, as well as his teasing. "ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-" Patton finally reached Logan's ribs and started drumming all over those. "TickleTickleTickleTickle-Ticklllle!" Patton said very quickly. 

Logan squealed and threw his head back as some chuckles and proper laughter began to leave his lungs. "Hahahahaha! HAHAHAhahaha! Hahahahahehehehehe!" Logan laughed. Logan wasn't even bothering to speak at this point! He was just enjoying the rare feeling of laughter leaving his lungs. 

Patton started drumming and spidering up and down the ribs. "Who's got such ticklish ribs? Who in this big mind palace, has a pair of ticklish ribs? I think our happy little nerd does! I think Logey the siwwy nerd has tickwish ribs!" Patton teased gleefully. 

Logan covered his face with his hands. His cheeks were growing darker and darker the longer Patton teased him! He knew that teasing was a big part of tickling, but it was making him want to curl up into a ball on the floor! "Now where shall Patton, your special father-" Patton paused to lightly squeeze his cheek. " tickle you next? Does Logey have a preference?" Patton asked. 

Logan whimpered in embarrassment and held his head like it was going to fall off at any moment. He couldn't handle it anymore! He just...dropped to the floor, unable to process anything anymore. Patton looked down at Logan with his tilted head. he went back to his normal voice. "Logan? What's wrong?" Patton asked. Logan was just rocking on the floor, hugging himself. Patton softened his voice to help Logan in his state, and slowly brought himself to the ground, lying down in front of him. "Tell me what's the matter." Patton suggested calmly. 

Logan continued to rock for a moment, before looking at Patton. He slowly brought his hands back to his sides, and took a moment to fix his tie. "I...I'm sorry Patton. I don't know what came over me." Logan admitted, seeming to have turned back to normal. Patton smiled and cupped his cheeks with his hands. 

"Were you overwhel-" Patton was suddenly interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around his chest. It was Logan's hands that were wrapped around him so tightly, as if he was worried Patton would let go of the hug if it were too loose. Patton hugged him back and rubbed his back gently. 

"Thank you. I liked that." Logan told him. 

Patton smiled. "Would you like me to tickle you again?" Patton asked. Logan hid his face in Patton's shoulder, but nodded his head. Patton happily started spidering his fingers on his back and occasionally drummed his fingers on his ribs. 

Logan began giggling almost immediately, and started squirming in Patton's grip. "Hehehehehehehe! Ihihihit's sohohoho tihihickleehehehehehe!" Logan declared, moving his shoulders and upper body around as his back was tickled. Patton started using his skilled fingers to knead and massage his back muscles. "HeheheHEHEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE! WHYHYHY DOHOHOES IHIT TIHIHICKLEHEHEHE SOHOHO MUHUHUCH?!" Logan asked through his loud giggles and laughter. 

Patton hummed in response. "Who knows? Most people are born this way, while others develop new spots as time goes on." Patton explained casually in a conversation. 

"CUHUHUHURSE MY TIHIHICKLIHIHIHISH BAHAHAHAHACK!" Logan yelled. 

"Well okay then!" Patton replied, and started curling his fingers like evil, old lady witch hands. Patton changed his voice to a low, long type of accent. "By the power of the tickle monster...Let laughter leave my subject and FILL THE ROOM WITH HIS MUSIC!" Patton joked. Then, the father moved his fingers to the hallows of Logan's hips, and dug in. 

Logan's eyes widened as his upper body just flew back in surprise. Out came lots more louder, higher-pitched laughter. "OHOHOHO NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOHOHOHOUR SOHOHO WEHEHEHEHEHEIRD!" Logan reacted, kicking his feet as he moved his hands onto Patton's and held on tightly. 

"Weird? You think I'm weird? Why, tickling is the key to creating a happy soul! If a person with a sad soul can't be turned happy, tickling can treat them and help their soul to grow more worthwhile!" Patton declared. 

"WHAHAHAT? WHAHAT AHAHAHARE YOHOHOU TAHAHALKIHING AHABOHOHOUT?!" Logan asked. 

"I'm just making things up to make you happy! Is it working?" Patton asked. To give the man a break, Patton removed his hands from Logan's hips and moved them to his ribs instead. Logan's laughter slowly died down and allowed Logan a chance to breath AND laugh at the same time. 

"So...how do you feel now?" Patton asked, calmly playing with Logan's ribs. 

"Ihihi'm behetteheher...ahahalohot behehetteher..." Logan replied. 

"Would you like me to let go?" Patton asked. 

Logan looked up in disappointment. "Can you stay for a few minutes longer?" Logan asked. 

"Of course, kiddo." Patton replied, smiling and calmly rubbing his back as he felt the tension and exhaustion leave Logan's heaving body. Patton took a moment to take out the coupon Logan had handed him, and slipped it back into his pants pocket. 

{The Next Day}

Roman was the next person to notice the coupons. Patton was cleaning up his room that afternoon, and had his room door partly open. Suddenly, Patton heard a knock on the door, which slightly opened the door upon impact. 

Patton turned around. "Yes?" he said. Roman opened the door, holding a coupon in his hand. Patton smirked, believing it may have been a 'get out of dishes' coupon. "It's your turn to do the dishes Roman." Patton told him. 

"Oh! No no no, I know that. I wouldn't be stingy like that." Roman replied. "Actually, I came in with a different coupon..." Roman added. Patton tilted his head and walked up to Roman. "It actually made me laugh seeing this new coupon." Roman admitted, handing Patton the coupon. Patton chuckled as he saw the familiar coupon he had put in only 2 days prior. "Is now a good time? Or..." Roman asked. Patton smirked as hespun the coupon in his fingers. Roman started stuttering and scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Oh...I just realized you were actually doing something, so I may just come back-" Roman said, turning around to leave. 

Patton stopped Roman in his tracks by grabbing his arm. "Whoa there Princey...You're not going anywhere..." Patton declared in a teasy ler voice. 

Roman's mouth immediately perked into a wide grin as he happily turned himself towards Patton. "Okay, sweet! I can't wait to get wrecked!" Roman declared, excited for the adrenaline rush. 

Patton nodded with an evil smirk on his face. He jumped to Roman and picked him up bridal style before laying him onto the ground. "I was hoping you were gonna say that!" Patton replied. 

Almost as quickly as he handled him, Patton started wiggling his fingers on Roman's belly and sides. "aaAAAEEEEEEKK!" Roman squealed in surprise, falling into a big puddle of laughter. Patton giggled at the high-pitched shriek, and only continued to squish his toned belly. "HAHAHAHAHA! BEHEHELLYYHYHYHYHYHYHY! TIHIHICKLIHIHIHIHISH BEHEHELLYHYHYHYHYHYHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roman shouted. 

Patton could already tell that Roman is even more ticklish than Logan was. So, Patton wanted to lessen it a bit. So, Patton began swirling his index finger in Roman's belly button. In an ironic turn of events, Roman's laughter began to turn into light giggles. Patton knew about this strange irony. Roman's belly surrounding the button, was much more ticklish than the little button itself. Roman started giggling and lightly squealing into his knuckles, as his upper body continued to bounce. Roman's belly was also slowly rocking back and forth, leading to Patton having to partly follow where his belly button moved to. But, a small idea came to his mind: 

If he kept his finger in the middle where the belly button should be, then the finger would only tickle the more ticklish parts of his belly if he squirmed too much. So, Patton smirked and kept his index finger inside the belly button. Whenever Roman would squirm his body back and forth, Patton's finger would only stay there, causing Roman to tickle himself with his squirming. Roman slowly began to understand what was going on. "Ohohoho nohohohoho. Yohohou wohohohouhuldn't..." Roman begged. 

"Doooon't squirm! Doooon't you daaare squirm! If you keep on squirming, you'll only tickle yourself." Patton told him. 

Roman whined at the idea. Which was worse? squirming around and getting tickled further? Or fighting your natural instincts to get less tickled? Roman couldn't bare the thought of causing his own demise, so he attempted to stop his body's need to squirm. But Patton wasn't making this easy. Patton was wiggling his other set of fingers on his left side, prepared to attack him and mess with his natural instincts some more. Yes, this was super unfair. But the outcome would be SUPER worth it in the long run. 

Roman lost focus on the finger at his belly button, and solely focused on the wiggling hand on his left side. Roman attempted as best he could to not give into the natural instincts, but there was a wiggling hand, getting SOOO CLOOOSE to his side! What else was Roman supposed to do? Just accept his fate?! No way! That is NOT how Roman works! So, Roman decided to risk getting his belly tickled. He moved his belly to the right, and snorted at the feeling of Patton's right finger tickling him as he moved. 

Roman's side was safe for now, but his belly certainly wasn't. Patton was now wiggling the single finger up and down, drawing lines on his belly. Roman, struggling to get his instincts under control, began to move his belly over to the left, near the hand. Now, his belly was safe from tickling, and only his belly button was getting the tickly wiggling. That was tolerable. But now, Patton's left hand was DANGEROUSLY close to his side. And Patton, being surprisingly impatient, finally dug his fingers into Roman's ticklish side. 

"GAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAT FAHAHAIHIR! NAHAHAHAHAHAT FAHAHAHAHAHAHIHIHIR!" Roman shouted. 

"You think I'm being unfair?" Patton clarified in a sassy tone. 

"YEHEHEHEHES! SOHOHOHOHO UHUHUHUNFAHAHAHAHAIHIHIR!" Roman replied. 

"I think the only truly unfair thing here, is your ticklish body." Patton commented. Roman's eyes widened as he looked at his sensitive side being tickled. "If your body was not as ticklish, you'd be able to handle this better! A LOT better." Patton commented. 

The issue was, Patton had a point! He was unbelievable levels of ticklish! If a dragon or another bad guy were to find out, they would definitely tickle torture him. Roman could just imagine it now: fluttering feathers and other tools all over his belly, his feet, in between his toes, and even his neck. Roman just knew that would just be a death sentence for him. Roman Sanders, age 30. Death: tickled to death. 

Talk about an embarrassing death...

"Buuut since you're so ticklish, I'm gonna take advantage of it." Patton declared. Patton grabbed one of Roman's arms and lifted it way high above him, before wiggling his fingers on Roman's exposed armpit. 

"BAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAT MYHY AHAHARMPIHIHITS! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Roman shouted. 

"And why not? A little...tooooo ticklish?" Patton asked, switching from wiggling his fingers to full on digging into his armpit. Roman snorted and abrupted into cackles. 

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roman replied, rocking back and forth and cackling with his eyes shut. 

"Who's a tickwish widdle pwincy? Who's a tickwish, wovable Roman?" Patton teased. "You are! Yes, You are!" Patton answered his own question, scratching deeply into Roman's armpit. 

Roman wheezed and fell into silent laughter. Patton stopped his fingers and brought Roman closer to cuddle him. Roman continued to giggle and nuzzled his face into Patton's neck. Patton giggled as well, but allowed him to nuzzle and tickle his neck. It only lasted a few seconds anyways, so Patton could cuddle him for a while longer. 

{A few Days Later}

Patton was sitting outside, looking at the clouds. There were tons of fluffy clouds filling the sky, making the world look like fluffy white cotton candy. His lonesome was soon interrupted however, by the smell of pickles and a slight hint of dog shampoo. Wait a second...dog shampoo? Patton looked to his left, and giggled at the sight: 

Remus was running around in green bathing suit shorts, with frills at the bottom of the pant legs. His hair was all wet, and slightly noodle-like. It looked like Remus had dunked his head right into a bath tub for a good 5 minutes. Soon, Remus came running over to him. "Hi Patty!" Remus said happily, pulling Patton into a wet hug against Remus's bare chest. Patton just giggled and whined in slightly wet discomfort. While he was there however, Patton smelled his hair to confirm what his nose was telling him: 

"Dog shampoo?" Patton asked. 

"Yup! And watch this!" Remus declared, before shaking his head back and forth. 

Patton giggled and laughed as a mist of soapy dog water covered his head, neck and shoulders. "Whehehere dihid you get dog shampoo?" Patton asked. 

"Roman gave me it for my birthday! Isn't that awesome?" Remus declared. 

Patton gasped and placed his hand on his chest as his heart warmed. "Awww! That was so nice of him!" Patton reacted. 

"And, he conjured up a couple packs of Dr. Doofenshmirtz band-aids with the sick day photo on them." Remus told him, showing off a band-aid with the haunting photo of sick Dr. Doofenshmirtz on it. 

Patton bursted out laughing. "That's awesome!" Patton reacted. 

Remus laid himself onto the ground, and patted the spot of grass that was beside him to invite Patton to come as well. Patton laid himself down beside Remus. "So what's up?" Patton asked. Remus turned his body to face Patton, and pulled something out of his pocket. Almost immediately, Patton began to wonder if it was one of his many coupons. Funnily enough, Remus pulled out a wet, slightly soapy coupon from his pocket and low and behold, it was the 'Free Tickles' coupon. 

Remus attempted to hand him the coupon, but Patton put his hands up to stop him. "It's okay. You keep it." Patton offered. Remus's face morphed into disappointment. "I'm still gonna tickle you, but I think you should keep the card in your pocket while I tickle you." Patton explained. 

Remus's slight hurt turned into excitement very quickly. Remus slipped the coupon back into his pocket, and readied himself for tickles. Patton began to wonder something: "Hmm...I wonder if your watery body is going to lessen the tickles, or worsen the tickles?" Patton asked rhetorically. Remus, upon hearing that, curled in and started to giggle and whimper, in a mix of excitement and nervousness. 

Patton decided to test this out, and tried wiggling his fingers on his neck. Remus squealed and curled his neck in, letting out little high-pitched giggles. "Hmm...It doesn't seem to make a difference. But, doesn't mean you're not able to be tickled!" Patton declared, trying to stay positive. Patton went for a spot on the neck that was exposed, which only made Remus's giggles worsen. 

"Hahahahahahahaha! Hehehehehehehehehe!" Remus giggled. 

"CoochyCoochyCoo!" Patton teased, retreating his fingers. He went for the back of the neck. "CoochyCoochyCoo!" he teased more, removing his fingers. When Remus's head fell back, Patton tickled the chin. "TickleTickleTickle!" Patton teased. 

Remus's squirming increased a little bit as he giggled gleefully. "HAHAHAhahahahaHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOhohoho! PahahattohohohOHOHOHON!" Remus yelled, his giggles rising and falling in volume. 

"Oooh! I will admit, this neck looks pretty tasty!" Patton teased. 

Remus's squirming grew frantic! He knew EXACTLY what that meant. "WAHAHAHAIT! NOHOHO NIHIHIBBLIHIHIHING!" Remus begged. 

"But YES NIBBLING!" Patton teased. Before Remus could properly react, Patton gasped, touched his lips against Remus's neck, and started nibbling and making nibbling noises. "Om nom nom nom nom nom nom! Om nom nom nom nom nom nom! Such a yummy neck from such a yummy man!" Patton teased. 

"THIHIHIHIS IHIHIS TIHIHIHICKLIHIHISH CAHAHANNIBALIHIHISM!" Remus squealed and squirmed. 

"Ticklish cannibalism? Why certainly!" Patton teased. Then, Patton moved his mouth to Remus's belly, and started nibbling and making crunching noises loudly. 

Remus shrieked in horror and excitement! "AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHE BEHEHEHEHELLYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHY!" Remus begged as much as possible. 

"Mmm, mmm, mmm! Such yummy meat! I wonder if that ticklish belly skin of yours, would like more nibbling?" Patton asked rhetorically, before resuming his nibbling all over the different spots on Remus's belly. 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PAHAHAHAHATTOHOHOHOHON! IHIHIHIHIT TIHIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHEHES!" Remus yelled. 

"Really? I had no idea! I'm surprised that this would tickle so much." Patton teased. He stopped nibbling and just used his nails instead. He took some time to scratch at Remus's belly and sides, making sure to specifically focus on the middle of the belly. 

"HahahahaHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHI'M TOHOHOHO TIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHISH THEHEHEHEHEHERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Remus shouted. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Patton asked. To Patton's surprise, Remus shook his head! "Oh! You DON'T want me to stop?!" Patton clarified. 

"DOHOHOHON'T STAHAHAHAP! THIHIHIHIS IHIHIHIS AHAHAHAWESOHOHOHOME!" Remus shouted back. 

"Okay. I won't then! I won't stop tickling you unless you want me to stop." Patton replied. 

Patton continued to tickle him for another 10 minutes, before Remus tapped out. He seemed to be running out of breath, but he didn't want to listen to his oxygen intake unless he was going to pass out! But, Patton knew his limits. When Remus calmed down, Patton got to hear about the other birthday gifts he got for is birthday! Such as:  
-a bag of gummy spiders and a Horror Beauty 3rd Edition coloring book from Virgil  
-a Watership Down DVD and a Ouija board from Logan  
-The Plague Dogs DVD and a copy of The Big Book of Serial Killers by Jack Rosewood from Janus

And free tickles from Patton!


End file.
